Vampire Knight the Afterstory
by Anime lover0331
Summary: This is a afterstory of every body on the last episode of the anime its following a bit of the manga with sara and takuma  but its not bad
1. New Beginnnings

_**Disclaimer- I own only two things...noth and ing **_

_**The idea of this was when i was really into vampire knight and im new to this whole fan fiction uploading stuff so please give me some help in it all. I hope its good, i'm not so much into vampire knight anymore so its dulled from beginning to end. I hope to do a Special A and Spirited Away one soon so for all you happy fans of those two animes be looking. Im gunna try to end this soon, because i see it getting boring, after the visit it probably will be done:D Now enjoy your stay at this page and start reading:D Also i didn't do things like Kaname's Pov like every one else normally does so instead i did * name* . So when it says *Kaname* its in Kaname's point of view then it switches to some one else when ** appears again. Pretty basic. i have,,,,every ones point of view except Zero, Kaien, and Yagri. I have Kaname-Yuuki-Hanabusa-Serien-Sayori-Kain-Ruka-Shiki-Rima..think thats it. and its a KANAME AND YUUKI fan fic. sorry zero loves but im not a fan of him.**_

_*Kaname*_

_What would happen if Rido did die at the hands of Haruka or I that night Yuuki's memory was erased? That question still haunts me every day. If I could have over power his control over me that night Yuuki's safety would have been better. I do have to say Rido was smart, he figured out a way to control the most powerful vampire. Doing that gave him ultimate control. If he didn't awaken me, I know I could have killed him and her parents may have not died._

_*Yuuki*_

_I still don't understand how I cause the most pain to the people I love so much. My mother and father died protecting me from the bad person. I'm still causing my loved Kaname so much pain and suffering. I don't want to but I still do it anyways. Why? Kaname took in so much pain taking care of the me who forgot everything for the past ten years. It must have been so hard. Though for now I want to stop causing him so much pain._

_*Hanabusa*_

_After Rido was really killed I went to stay with Kain for a while. Kaname didn't need me at the moment so I way staying with my cousin. I didn't know when he would need me but I was comfortable here with Kain….and Ruka. Kain had always liked Ruka but sadly Ruka had an eye for Kaname. Though when Yuuki's true self had been revealed Ruka had seen that she had been trapped in her own emotions but came out and had a liking for Kain. Though they didn't have the love like Kaname and Yuuki had, they still loved each other and that was what those two liked._

_*Kain*_

_Hanabusa had been staying with me until Kaname needed him to help with Yuuki. Ruka had chosen to stay with me, but I didn't complain I liked Ruka. Though for the longest time she never seen that and my feelings never got through to her till, Yuuki was awoken._

_*Ruka*_

_I had wanted to live with Kain and his cousin Hanabusa when the night class was released. I first loved Kaname, but when everything went downhill at the school I realized that I was trapped in my own emotions and that wasn't what was needed. Kain was there for me and I noticed that I loved him and he loved me so I decided to give us a chance_

_*Takuma*_

_After finishing my duties that I promised Kaname, which was killing my uncle. I knew that it would be hard to face Kaname so soon and possible to face him ever. I found Sarah and decided to stay with her so I was staying with her and didn't know if I would go see Kaname._

_*Shiki*_

_I lived in my mother's house with Rima. I guess we were the only ones that didn't stick with Kaname. We didn't know about Takuma though, he never came back._

_Rima stuck to taking care of me and making sure I ate daily, I did have a habit of not eating._

_*Rima*_

_Shiki was a good choice. I chose to go with him when Kaname released us. I made sure he ate and I just liked being with him. I cared about him and by his actions I think he cared about like I cared about him._

_*Kaname*_

_Yuuki was sitting in her room looking at his hands. I guessed she was trying to think everything through. I hated to know that this wasn't the only confusing thing about the family she'll learn. I had to tell her what happened to the true Kaname. I walked into her room and sat on the chair a few feet from her."Yuuki"_

_*Yuuki*_

_Kaname had walked into my room. I didn't know how to react, I was still trying to understand everything that was thrown at me since I was awoken as the real me. I threw my emotions and thoughts to the side when Zero and I killed uncle Rido but now I was dealing with them now. This was the "after shock" as you could say."Onii-sama" I lifted my head and looked at Kaname. "Are you alright Yuuki?" Kaname asked. I didn't know. If I was alright would I be lost in a million emotions? If I was not alright would I be as healthy and good as I am now? Where there more Kuran secrets I would know one day? So many questions running through my head making it hurt and me even more confused. "Do you consider horribly confused alright?" I asked meaning it half jokingly. Kaname chuckled a bit and got up from the chair and hugged me._

_*Kaname*_

_She was getting better. I knew that this would happen, who wouldn't be confused this badly if a million things where threw at you like this? Yuuki was getting her humor back and that made me happy. I wondered what she was thinking about on Zero. Did she still like him? Did she even consider him anymore? Well, knowing her she could never hate Zero. She chose to be with me so that made me happy, but I knew she still had Zero in her heart. May he will stay in her heart forever or will he slowly drift into the shadows. Also long as Shizuka was dead he could never stay alive forever as a normal vampire. The thirst for blood will over power his humanity and turn him into a level E. That idea made me smile. I wasn't found of the Kiryu kid, but I tolerated him for Yuuki's sake and used I him as a pawn in my plan to protect Yuuki, as I did with all the other night class students. The only difference between Zero and the night class kids was, I underestimated the night class, I started to grow a friend ship with them that I didn't with Zero. His hate for vampires did that. "Well, not exactly. It's a start though. It should get only better from here"_

_*Shiki*_

_I walked into the kitchen area and looked around and seen Rima at the table. The kitchen was dim. When my mother died she left the whole entire house a mess. Rima and I were able to get it cleaned up fairly nice. It was clean enough to live in. "Hey" I walked to the table and took a seat across from her. "When did you get up its early? Do you have a reason?" I asked studied her face. I knew at times she kept secrets. She often hid all her emotions…as did I. We both had the same reason of doing that. It was simple: If we showed emotion we wouldn't be as good as fighting as we are now. We learned to show no emotion at all. The result was your fighting would be better. If you got hurt you wouldn't show your opponent that you felt it or was even hurt._

_*Hanabusa*_

_Well, I have to say living with Kain got really boring after the first week. After that it was watch TV and do nothing. What an exciting life. I never thought my life could get this boring. I wished Kaname would call for me. Thought I knew that thought was slim until he was able to leave and that would be when Yuuki's emotions settled down. I knew that wouldn't be for a while. Yuuki wasn't that type of person. It would take a while for her to understand the ways of a pureblood. Personally I would say she's too soft to be a pureblood. I would never think she was a pureblood originally. It was a total shocker when it was revealed._

_*Yuuki*_

_For the first time in ever I looked him in the eyes. They were filled with care. I had that to live with forever. The joy of truly being a pureblood vampire was that unless are hearts were taken out or our heads were off we would never die. I thought that was something nice to have. "I think after today I will be better. I'm feeling better right now. Having you helps a lot. I don't think I could have done this without you" I leaned into him. It felt right to be close to him. Kaname made me feel safe. I loved that feeling._

_*Kaname*_

_I looked down at her. She was cradled in my chest. Even though she was 16 now she looked like she was 5 again. She use to cradle up in my chest. She said it made her feel safe. It was probly her reason now. I wrapped my arms around her and laid my head on top of hers. I loved it when we could just simply be together like this. There wasn't a danger around anymore. Rido was dead and so was the council. I didn't have any business to attend to for now so I could leave Hanabusa alone. I bet he was enjoying his time with Kain, well maybe. Kain isn't always the nicest person and having Ruka there might not be helping him either._

_*Hanabusa*_

_Why won't he call me over yet! I can't stand being in the middle of Kain and Ruka's love scenes. God this was just annoying. I can't do this. "Kain I'll be out for a while. I'll be back later." I said and hurried out of the house. I didn't know if this would work but I was trying it. I needed to know if I could get out of Kain's house and to somewhere that didn't have Ruka in it. I knew that having to take care of Yuuki was hard but ANYTHING was better than having to deal with my cousin and Ruka. I remember that they were going to go back to their child hood house. I knew where that was. It was where the vampires use to have their meetings. The one Yuuki was found at when she tried helping the little vampire kid find his mother but was knocked out when he gave her a thank you kiss. It took me a while to find the house because Kain had insisted that the house they got was far away from this house. When I got to the house I knocked on the door and waited for a while for someone to come get the door, either it be Yuuki, Kaname, or even Serien. I knew she would stay where ever Kaname went._

_*Kaname*_

_I heard a knock at the front door and looked down at Yuuki sleeping in my arms. I laid her down on her pillow and quietly got up and went to the front door. When I opened it I was surprised to Hanabusa. "Hanabusa, why are you here?" I said confused. Normally he tried to stay away from me. "I.I...Um... I was wondering if I could stay here with you and Yuuki. I… I don't like the atmosphere at Kain's house." Hanabusa said it not sure how to phrase it."Sure" I said simply and walked back into Yuuki's room. I didn't want Yuuki to be awoken by the loud noise of Hanabusa. I didn't call for him but Hanabusa wasn't the type to be easily entertained. I sat down on Yuuki's bed and looked down at her._

_*Yuuki*_

_In my dream I seen lots of blood splattered everywhere. It was a horrifying dream. No it was a night mare nothing near a dream. That could never be a dream of any sort. I hadn't had a nightmare that bad since right before I was awoken. When I woke up I was on my pillow and not in onii-sama's arms. Brother was sitting on the side of the bed. I heard a noise coming from the front door area and looked around. Then I remembered my dream. A horrifying thing. Was it even real? I guess my expression was the scared look because Kaname asked "What's wrong Yuuki?" I looked at him and my face changed back to normal. "I had a scary dream. I dream filled with bloodshed all over. I have never seen such a massacre like that. I don't know what it was or what it meant but it was scary." I said with a tremble in my voice. I still remembered the dream. It was so vivid. Like it was real and right in front of me. I never saw anything like it before. Then a heard a sound. It was as if a clumsy person fell down."Who's out there onii-sama?" I got out of the bed and walked over to the door. "Hanabusa, he wanted to stay here. He couldn't stand living with Ruka and Kain. I guess he felt bored."Kaname explained it. Though I didn't know why he would be bored with Ruka. He normally fought with her._

_*Takuma*_

_I walked into the room where Sarah was. She had wanted to go to an all girls' school for some reason so I did a task then took her to the local school for girls. There was an exception made for me. They rarely let boys into the school. They would have never let me in if Sarah didn't convince them to. She was really good at doing that. She even got me to do a few things by talking her way through it. I liked that about her. Then for some reason my mind drifted into the old times at the night class. I had a great time with Ruka and Rima, oh and Serien to. I don't think I could live with just boys. I couldn't take it._

_*Rima*_

_I was pretty happy here with Shiki. It was easy. Shiki did everything without a problem. I liked it he cooperated with me for once. I gave him snacks of pocky throughout the day. At dinner we heated a leftover up. My cooking sucked and the leftovers were even worse, but we still ate it. By the end of the day we were starved. We didn't care one bit the food sucked or was burned all the way through. It filled us up. We couldn't have too many fat foods or are agents would kill us. We still had our jobs as models and our manager wasn't too happy when we skipped out on photo shoots. Actually she threatened once to fire us. We were safe, only if we were serious about our job from then on. We were a bit more serious, but only an enough that we weren't fired. We skipped one or two photos shoot a month. That only gave us a 'come one guys stop making it hard on me' from our manager. We really didn't care much._

_*Kaname*_

_It was clear Yuuki was getting better. She was figuring out everything. Her emotions still confused her but as long as she was safe physically I was happy. I could do nothing but try to help her._

_*Ruka*_

_Hanabusa had left for some reason. I really didn't mind though all he did was moan and groan in boredom all day. It was really annoying having him do that every five minutes. Kain was really enjoying him not being there. I guessed he wasn't too happy with Kain and me kissing so often. I was glad I gave us a chance. I knew it was slim that Kaname would ever choose me. Even when Yuuki was human he never showed care to anyone but her. I never noticed Kain showed signs that he liked me till I stopped thinking I had a chance with Kaname. I never would so I gave up on him and decided to open up and show every the cool me._

_*Hanabusa*_

_I found a spare room and unpacked my clothes. I was really happy to get out of Kain's house. I kiss scene every 10 minutes was too much to handle. I was a flirt with girls but I could never like Ruka. Ruka was just that girl that you didn't want to mess with unless you felt like being hurt. There was that kid from the day class that had a thing for her and I never understood why. It was odd for one factor. Kaname didn't really pay attention to me when I was unpacking. He was with Yuuki most of the time. I was pretty sure he was making sure she was calm. With Yuuki she would take a while to a just to the ways of vampires and everything._

_*Yuuki*_

_Hanabusa really moved in? That was odd. I thought he would like it at Kain's. I was feeling a lot better. Kaname calmed me down. It felt like old times. I wished that my memories were never erased, and then maybe it wouldn't be this bad now. Though if my memories were never gone, I would have never…met Zero. I knew that Zero would be trying to kill all purebloods even me. I didn't like that fact; I would have to run from him forever. I was still controlling his life. He said 'when I lose the human side of me, Yuuki, kill me with this gun' those words are what he said to me. The human side of me. I wasn't sure that still applied to me now. He didn't like the idea me truly being a pureblood._

_*Kaname*_

_I sat next to Yuuki on her bed. She was leaning against me. It looked like she was thinking about something really hard. I didn't know what it was exactly but I knew she would think of Zero sometime or another. He said he would kill her one day because she was a pureblood. I highly doubted that though. He had feelings for her. Same as me, but I was chosen to be graced with her presence every day. I like that. It showed who she liked more. I put my arm around Yuuki and ran my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me snapping out of thought. She smiled and lay down on her pillow. She looked like an angel sent from the heavens. I would do any for this girl._

_*Serien*_

_I stayed in the shadows. I was going to serve my lord forever, till I died. I watched from the side line waiting to be called on. I was silent. I wouldn't interrupt Kaname and Yuuki. I was forever his loyal servant. I did what he wanted. I never did figure out why I was so loyal to Kaname, I guess that was just my nature. I was loyal to one person and one person only._

_*Shiki*_

_Today was a modeling day for Rima and I. We unwillingly got out of bed and went to the place where our agent said to meet. When we got there it was rather late so we got yelled at. We blanked out through it all and just mumbled 'ok' when it seemed to go to an end, but it kept lasting. After 15 minutes of being yelled at she stopped yelling. Rima went first so I sat to the side getting prepared to go. Rima finished and I went up, then we both did it together._

_*Takuma*_

_My days with Sarah kept getting harder every day. I did every task only because she was a pureblood and it would be harder to defy her then do the death taking tasks she gave me._

_*Yuuki*_

_I started to drift to sleep in my bed. My mind was clear now. Day was coming and I was getting tired. Kaname lay next to be so I curled up with him. This felt like a night of confusion and love. By the time I went to sleep I was better. Everything was figured out. Zero was slowly drifted into the back of my mind. The only thing on my mind was Kaname._

_*Sayori/Yori Wanaka*_

_It had been over six months since the academy was completely destroyed; I hadn't seen Yuuki since then. I wanted to see her so badly. I needed to see her. I was lost without her. I didn't know how she was or what she was doing. I had gone with Zero and Headmaster Cross. I lived in a place with those two and a few people that were hunters. I wasn't fond of them killing vampires for a living but I knew that some vampires were meant to be killed. Vampires like Yuuki and the night class didn't need to be killed, only the bad vampires._

_*Yuuki*_

_When I fell asleep Kaname was right next to be. It felt like when I was five again. We use to stay together all the time. As a kid I loved being outgoing and preppy, and now I wasn't too fond of being a preppy. I felt Kaname running his fingers through my hair while I was about to drift completely into slumber. I didn't know if Kaname would do anything out of the house anytime soon, but all I know is that I want to be with him as much as I can. I couldn't be too far away from him or I would start falling apart. He was my other half._

_*Kaname*_

_Yuuki was asleep so I started to drift into sleep as well. I hadn't had sleep in a week. I could last on little sleep but I needed it right now and right now may have been my only chance to get sleep for the next week or so._

_*Yuuki*_

_I woke up to see Kaname sleeping right next to me. I knew he was a light sleeper to the softest noises would wake him up in an instant. I wasn't found that the way I got off my bed it creaked because in cases like this I could never sneak off being unnoticed by whoever was around. Just then I remembered that if you slid off the bottom of the bed it didn't squeak. I quickly slid of trying not to disturb Kaname-onii-sama. When I slid off the bed I went out into the hall way. I looked down to the left, nothing. I looked down to the right; there was a light on two doors down from my room. The door right next to mine was Kaname's. The next door down was…oh yeah that was Serien's. She stayed with Kaname for some reason. I was pretty sure it was her nature to stay loyal to one person and that person alone. Well, if I had served someone for so long like she had, I guess I would do the same as her. Still who was in that one room? It struck me right after I thought it. Kaname said Hanabusa was staying with us from now on. I walked down to his room and looked into the door way. He was still unpacking but he looked almost finished so I just waited. I somewhat wanted him to turn around and notice I was there for I wasn't so bored anymore. When Kaname was asleep I got really bored. Serien did nothing with me and Kaname was of course asleep. I was alone and didn't know what to do. Maybe him staying here wouldn't be a bad idea. As long as he didn't interfere with Kaname and I when we kiss or something along those lines._

_*Hanabusa*_

_I felt the presence of some one behind me. I heard something before, but just thought I was hearing thing…guess what? I wasn't. Someone was behind me. I felt like a rabbit waiting to be pounced on by a wolf or something. Who was it, well I could tell, well not tell but I think it was a pureblood. It might have been Kaname, but I always felt his presence. His was distinct. The hate aura, something evil and menacing. This was different. This was happy, somewhat tired and…weak? Something like Yuuki almost but it seemed to strong and I don't know just something a bit evil and I couldn't explain it. I slowly turned around and first seen long brown hair that came about mid-back. She was wearing a knee length skirt and a cute blouse, with flats that matched her hair color. I looked up to the face and seen it was Yuuki. I jumped up startled. I never knew Yuuki could give off that aura. "Eh…Hey…Yuuki… … … What do you…want?" I stuttered. Her aura was scaring me. Her face and body language showed she was tired but was still happy-go-lucky, but her aura was pure evil mixed with sunshine that couldn't be explained. I didn't know which one to trust. I normally trusted the aura and was right. That was one of my "talents" not the noble's power but just a talent._

_*Kain*_

_Hanabusa was gone, and the house was so much quieter. It was nice though, I was glad to have him gone. Ruka and I had alone time. I had grown more emotional since we left the academy. I wasn't too fond of that. Being unemotional was my outer self. Inside I was thinking things over too much. I guess I was that type of person. It was my "nature" to hide my emotions. I often fought and I was taught just like Rima and Shiki. Never to show emotion in a battle. Battling so much I normally didn't show emotion at all, even when I was alone._

_*Yuuki*_

_I was weirded out the way Aido reacted. I looked around confused. What was with him? He was acting weird. Yeah, I know he always acted weird, but for him this was worse than normal. "Are you feeling alright Aido?" I asked keeping my distance. I knew he wasn't too easy to control when he was hungry, and this was how he sometimes acted when he was hungry. "Yes, I guess my reading way off. So how do you like living here with Kaname-sama? Serien is here to right?" Hanabusa asked it like jumbled words thrown together. It confused me, but then I put each question into a slower sentence. "I love living here with Kaname-onii-sama, it's wonderful. He's so sweet. Yes, Serien is here… Somewhere. I can never find her. I think she stays in the shadows till Kaname-onii-sama calls, and whoa! Your reading, what's with that?" I was confused with his "reading" he had never brought it up before… at least not around me. "Oh, I guess you haven't been told. I have a talent. I can sense every ones aura and tell what their feeling. When you walked in I felt an evil and hatred presence, though sunshine was mixed in with at the same time. I turned around and seen you, and didn't know if you were in a bad mood or not. I guess my reading was wrong." I laughed at him saying that. I never heard that from him before. It was new. I was tired but not mad one bit._

_*Kaname*_

_I woke up and looked to my side. I blinked a few times trying to see if Yuuki was there or not. I sat up and seen she wasn't. When I looked at the door, I seen it was open and there was a light on somewhere down the hall way. I got off the bed and opened the door. I walked out of the room, down toward the light, past my room, Serien's, then stepped into Hanabusa's doorway. I looked at his bed and seen Yuuki sitting on it talking to him. Just then Yuuki looked up and got up. She walked over to be and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hello Kaname onii-sama" she said after kissing me. I gave her a hug and kept my arms around her as she stood in front of me. I guess she woke up while I was asleep. I wasn't too fond of my deep sleeping habit. That was the one thing I couldn't change that I hated. Every time she says "Oni-sama" it makes me upset. I still keep that secret but, I don't know when though I have to tell her the truth. I'm not her brother let alone anything close to brother. I, Kaname Kuran, am the first ancestor of Kuran. She will someday know this. Yuuki has just got out of figuring out everything from when she was awoken. If I showed her my true identity, that will surely make her condition of confusion worse. Yuuki._

_*Hanabusa*_

_Lord Kaname and Yuuki had left and gone somewhere else in the house leaving me in my room. I was bored, but I wasn't watching or hearing a Kain and Ruka love scene. It was peaceful at the Kuran Manor, little noises to disrupt concentration. I walked up to the second floor, well more like the first floor. When you walked into the house one direction lead to the first floor and the other direction lead down into the basement, or where all the rooms where. The second floor (two above the basement). The kitchen was more or less the whole second floor. The second floor consists of storage, kitchen and supply closets. I grabbed a box of bakin and headed back to my room._

_*Yuuki*_

_It was nice here with Kaname. Serien was normally hiding in the shadows waiting for an order from Kaname. Hanabusa had just recently joined the house hold. He was quiet… for once. Rather odd if you ask me, but I wasn't complaining. He had finally stopped womanizing with me since he found out who I truly was, the Pure Blood Kuran Princess, Yuuki Kuran, Kaname Kuran's fiancée, sister, and lover._

_*Kaname*_

_When Yuuki and I left Hanabusa's room we went into the living room. I lay on the couch while Yuuki went to go do something. She said she would be back in a minute so I lay on the couch for a while. After a minute Yuuki walked out and lay on top of me. I recognized the way she was laying. She use to do that lay when she was younger. When she was tired or just wanted to be with me she would lay in a crunched up type of lay on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her lovingly and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Yuuki." She snuggled up more and replied "Love you to Kaname." Yuuki lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. Eyes filled with love, they use to be always like that. We slowly both leaned toward each other and kissed like no tomorrow. She was my drug that had no end to it that made everything taste a million times better._

_*Ruka*_

_Days with Kain were better than days with Kaname. When we were at Cross Academy I wouldn't have ever said that. Though now I say it every say. Kain was surprisingly really sweet. I never thought he could be so sweet and caring. He always gave off an aura of hate…nothing towards love and compassion. Oddly enough he was sweet and caring, how I wanted my relation to be._

_*Serien*_

_I was getting bored staying in the shadows waiting for an order. I wasn't needed much because nothing was really going on with Yuuki. I was more or less Yuuki's body guard. Kaname used all the night class students as her protector. Though when we were allowed to leave the academy it showed that in the end we weren't just puppets in his game._

_*Rima*_

_Long days of photo shots were getting annoying to me and Shiki. We talked about getting a few days off to have some fun, maybe visit every one. It was like forever since I'd seen Yuuki, Serien, Ruka, and the others. I missed them. It was easy to tell Shiki did too; he was acting a bit more depressed than usually._

_*Takuma*_

_It was almost a year with Sarah. Forever since I'd seen Kaname, Yuuki, and the others. I was getting lonely with just Sarah. She was gathering girls from all girls' academies for some reason. She rarely told me anything about what she was doing. It scared me…a lot._

_*Sayori*_

_I missed Yuuki and even those night class kids. Zero wasn't happy I wanted to see Yuuki. Ever since Yuuki was found a vampire and left with Kaname he wasn't happy when he heard anything about her or Kaname. Headmaster Cross just shrugged me off when I talked about it and I was thinking about going out on my own if they didn't help me see her. What was so wrong with me just meeting with her. It wasn't like I was asking to live with her, though I'd most likely be happier living with her than some hunters that I barely knew. I really wanted to see Yuuki, even though she was a vampire I wanted, no needed to see her. Yuuki._

_*Kaname*_

_The night was coming to an end, Yuuki was getting tired so i dropped her off in her room and went to talk to Hanabusa. I couldn't fall asleep easily that night. The day only gave restless sleep, i didn't need sleep though. One hour of sleep lasted a pureblood about five days. The ways of the rare purebloods were unknown by any one even the purebloods our selves, but many times this skill was helpful in many ways. When night came again that night, Yuuki woke up and found me in my office with my chess game. For some reason it didn't seem right with out it. Even though i didn't need it anymore since Rido was destoried._

_*Serien*_

_I started to think i wasn't needed here at teh Kuran Manor. I hadn't been needed since we got here. Kaname didn't need anyone to protect Yuuki besides himself. It was lonely in the shadows, but that was the life of my family. We always hid the the shadows waiting for our lord to give a command. Our family typically served the Hio clan but i wasn't to fond of them and decided to go to the Kurans. My family thought i was crazy, but i was not. The Kuran clan is the head of the vampires. I've always been told to stay close to the higher ups to have that place in the society._

_*Yuuki*_

_Day after day, it was the same thing. Lonely, is the only thing i can say to discribe it. I feel lonely here. Kaname is here, but its the rutien every day. Why i can't say. It's normal for me. Even when i was at the academy it was more or less the same thing so im use to it._

_Now that i think of it, i never noticed how only a insane person would take in a unknown child from a vampire. Back at the academy i never thought of it. Yes, i should have put it together. Kaien Cross new me before i was his adoptive daughter. He knew the Kurans. Before i was his daughter he was like family, i remember him coming over and helping my father and mother take care of me. I enjoyed having him over, he was funny and made time past faster while Kaname wasn't there to keep my occupied. Kaname still hadn't left me alone in the house since we got here. It had gotten boring. I wanted to go see Sayori, Kaien, Yagari and and him. Everytime i had gotten up enough courage to ask Kaname to go see every one i heard his voice in my head saying " One say i will have to kill you, and i won't hesitate when that time comes. All purebloods are going to die by my hands"(yeah, i know thats a bit more extreme but its my fan fic:D) _


	2. Chapter 2

Wondering who this person could be she picked up the phone and clicked answer, once she answered the person spoke, almost yelled, "Damon are you the one who killed the girl that was hiking in the woods a week ago by Mystic Falls? If you're going to do this stuff at least make it seem like it wasn't by a human, do an animal attack or something! There one to us, and not too much more before they start hunting us one by one with vervain in drinks Damon!"

"Damon is not available right now, this is Elena speaking," she tried to figure out what this man meant by what he had just ranted about.

"I'm sorry you said Elena right, as in Elena Gilbert?" the man asked.

Elena went silent, how did these people know her this was freaking her out, what was going to happen to her, did they plan on killing her?

"Yes, now may I know who I'm speaking to, everyone recently seems to know me but I don't know them?"

"Stefan Salvatore, I'm Damon's brother but we really don't get along much, and please ignore how this conversation started. Please tell Damon that I called and to call me back that it's serious business." Stefan spoke kindly now, not with the furious tone, which he started off with when he called.

"Hello Elena, I see you have found my phone, now will you kindly hand it over?" Damon appeared out of the blue and frightened Elena, she jumped a bit then gave the phone to Damon a bit ashamed. She had never picked up someone else's phone.

"Stefan, it was me so stop making a racket I was sleeping and my Elena here picked up the phone that I forgot to take in with me." Damon started off, he had heard the conversation from the very beginning and Stefan knew this, both of their hearing was well over excellent.

"ELENA GILBERT DAMON?" Stefan screamed from over the phone knowing it would hurt his hearing.

"Yes Stefan, now I'd appreciate it if you stopped screaming. Come over if you want I haven't touched her. We can talk better in person, and you can see for yourself that she is not once been touch," he tried to calm down his over cautious brother.

"I will, expect me around 3p.m tomorrow, and I'm taking the girl home Damon, she has a family that is worried about her, they knew she was in the woods it's a matter of time before they find your house and I can only imagine the amount of deaths that would happen if they found your place." Stefan ended the phone call leaving Damon rather mad; his brother wasn't taking away his play toy just yet.

"Damon what was with the first thing he started off with, about the attacks in the woods? What are you not telling me about yourself?" Elena stepped back from the man who she thought she knew a bit.

"It's not what I haven't told you, it's what your forgetting Elena," Damon pinned her against the wall, hand above her head.

Elena tried to get out of his grasps but it didn't work, he was just too strong.

"Damon, let me go. I don't remember ever meeting you before you brought me here. Nor do I ever remember Stefan." She tried to explain it to him then she squirmed a bit more before he finally released her with a sigh.

"Of course you don't remember any of Elena; you had your memory erased before you left." Damon looked into her eyes, "Remember everything from two years ago."

She looked at him and everything came back to her. It was all explained the gap in her memory. Whenever she tried to recall something that happened that year it was fuzzy. Elena would remember what happened right before and after something but not during. This was something that always made her wonder why this happened.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you Elena. I wish that this relationship wouldn't end the way it will," a man with dark hair blue eyes said to the girl he was holding to carefully. He had spent many years trying to find a girl to love and when he did, it was doomed from the beginning.

"Don't think so far ahead Damon, we live in the present and not the future. We'll make decisions when they pop up in front of us." The girl didn't want to leave this man, but she too knew that the two couldn't last longer than a few years at most.

"I guess your right Elena," the two continued to stand in the pouring rain just enjoying what little time they had left together.

Elena's eyes widen, she couldn't believe what she was remembering. Her and Damon were a couple a few years ago, "Damon why?" she started before another memory surfaced.

"Hey my names Elena Gilbert, what's yours?" a girl about the age of 17 asked the boy sitting next to her in a class. She noticed he looked a bit too old to be in high school, he could be a senior in college for all she knew.

"Damon Salvatore, nice to meet you," the man took her hand and kissed it.

Elena was a bit surprised that this man kissed her hand; she didn't think anyone did that anymore.

Memories flooded through her mind and she only got glimpses of what was there. A few of them she was able to catch and this one was probably the most shocking.

It was the night of the prom and Damon asked Elena to go around back for they could be alone, and of course she agreed. Once behind the gym where no one else could see them he grabbed her by the shoulders and his head went to her neck.

"Damon what are you doing?" she asked a bit scared. Never once had he done something she wasn't comfortable doing.

"I'm sorry Elena but I can't hold back anymore. The smell of your blood is just too tempting for any vampire to resist." With that the fangs came out and he pierced her skin.

"Damon," Elena uttered his name before she passed out in his arms.

The next morning he explained everything to her and she was alright with it. They continued on with the relationship, but they knew that it wouldn't work out. She was mortal and he was immortal. When she died it would only bring him sadness. They lasted six more months after that then he erased her memory and left her on her parent's front porch.


End file.
